


23. Ancient. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Humor, General, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Una piccola diatriba sull'età che uno si sente dentro.Post Hades in cui tutti i Saint sono tornati in vita.





	23. Ancient. Writober 2019

Era calata la prima notte d'inverno, la più lunga, e piccole e sporadiche fiammelle illuminavano la valle ai suoi piedi; le stelle brillavano tranquille sull'immensa distesa blu, facendo compagnia a una falce di luna. L'aria era fredda, ma non ancora gelida, e permetteva di passare lungo tempo fuori, per osservare, meditare o solo per stare soli.  
Poggiato a una colonna con una spalla, in prossimità della grande scalinata, Sion osservava le forme che quella poca luce ritagliava dall'oscurità e ricordava tante altre sere, di tanti anni, di circa tre secoli... e non vi trovava così tanta differenza.  
Le luci moderne di Atene erano lontane... nonostante il mondo esterno sembrasse sempre più vicino a loro, il Santuario riusciva a mantenere le sue caratteristiche fin dai tempi più antichi.  
Non c'era colonna che non avesse vissuto qualche distruzione, visto battaglie, che non si fosse bagnata del sangue nemico... o amico. Se avessero potuto parlare, quelle pietre, avrebbero raccontato la loro storia quasi infinita senza una pausa per giorni e notti, per chissà quanto tempo.  
Il Sacerdote sospirò, la nuvoletta del suo respiro si alzò verso il buio stellato.  
“Hai qualche desiderio inespresso?”.  
La voce alle sue spalle non lo sorprese affatto.  
“Pensavo solo che son passati molti anni da quando ho guardato per la prima volta questa valle...”.  
L'uomo alle sue spalle avanzò, andandosi a sedere sul primo gradino della lunga scalinata, stiracchiando le gambe e poggiando le mani dietro la schiena; il Sacerdote scosse la testa a quell'atteggiamento e sospirò di nuovo.  
“Questo era un desiderio?” il capo del Santo della Bilancia si volse verso di lui con un sorriso divertito.  
“No, era un sospiro di rassegnazione”.  
“Rassegnazione?”.  
“Al tuo atteggiamento da ragazzo...”.  
La bocca di Dhoko passò dal sorriso, alla smorfia e poi a una beata risata.  
“Mi riprendi ancora per quello!”.  
“Ti riprenderò sempre per quello... ragazzino!” uno sbuffo, un'occhiata di rimprovero, un atteggiamento che solo il Sacerdote poteva permettersi.  
La schiena del compagno venne scossa dalle risate.  
“Non mi riprende Shiryu e lo fai tu!”.  
“Il tuo allievo non lo fa perché è troppo rispettoso”.  
Altra serie di risate che, però, non smossero il fare piccato del Sacerdote.  
“Dovresti prendere esempio da lui...”.  
Il sospiro, stavolta, venne dal Santo della Settima Casa.  
“Voglio pensare che questo fosse un tuo desiderio inespresso...” commentò, con un pizzico di ironia, Sion.  
“No” rispose Dhoko, girandosi verso di lui con una plateale faccia da schiaffi. “Era un sospiro di rassegnazione”.  
“Dhoko...” la voce del Sacerdote aveva preso quel tono che risuonava pericoloso per tutti, tranne, ovviamente, per l'interessato del momento.  
“Devi prendere atto della cosa, Sion” il Santo di Libra si alzò, portandosi talmente prossimo all'altro uomo che quest'ultimo riusciva a sentire sulle labbra il suo odore selvatico.  
“Cioè?”.  
“Che sono stato sempre un ragazzino. E tu, invece, un vecchietto. Dentro, s'intende”.  
La faccia da schiaffi di Dhoko osservò, con un certo interesse, la stizza salire sugli zigomi di Sion, fino a giungere tra le sopracciglia e poi discendere sulla punta del naso.  
“Ricordo bene che, una volta, mi hai dato dell'antico”.  
Il tono piatto e tranquillo del Sacerdote non scalfì affatto l'ardimento del coetaneo.  
“Era un modo di dire. E l'ho anche detto con molto affetto”.  
Sion scosse appena la testa, cercando di evitare di pestare, _con molto affetto_, uno dei piedi di Dhoko. Preferì, invece, strattonarlo per il collo della maglia, alzarlo appena da terra e chiudergli la bocca con la propria. Quando mollò la presa – e l'altro cadde sui propri piedi, con suo grande dispiacere – soffiò una risata ben condita di ironia.  
“Uno antico come me non lo farebbe mai...”.  
Mascherando con grande _aplomb_ un certo rossore e alzando le labbra in un ghignetto soddisfatto, Dhoko si appropriò della famosa 'ultima parola':  
“Non sai cosa facevano gli antichi, Sion...”.


End file.
